The Marauders and the Legacy Painting
by dragonweasley
Summary: The story before Harry and the war with Voldemort. It is about what they were like at school. James,Lily,Sirius,Remus,Pettigrew,and even Amelia Bones!


Prologue: A Bad Ending, a Great Beginning

Throwing a rat at Buckbeak, Sirius Black shifted in his place and breathed in deeply. Looking to his side he saw The Prophet's article's. One Read: Potter and Wife Murdered! The other: THE BOY WHO LIVED! The last one read: Amelia Bones Head Of Legal IN Ministry! Oh, how different things were before all of this mess, when the seven of them use to hang out, When they dated, and they had nothing to lose. Taking the article about Amelia, he took one look at it, she was much older now, her grey hair in wisps. One last glance and he threw it across the floor. Just then Remus walked into the room, and picked up the article.

"What, old grunge mate? Thought you let things go."

"Let it be. What are you doing here anyway?" replied the dog.

"Well, you're not going to like this, but they can't find Harry. And the Order has got disruption in the Department of mysteries."

"Which only means, my goodness.. HARRY!" the man yelled at last.

Running about the upper part of the house, he found a cracked mirror, and began yelling.

"HARRY, HARRY, HARRY, HARRY!"

"We've got to go Sirius, come on."

-

Moments later all Sirius could see was a green flash before him. His last thoughts, Remus holding Harry back, Peter in the shack, Holly Bell dying, Lilly in a green gown with James, Amelia behind him in Charms, Remus telling them, and lastly the train ride were he meets James for the first time.

And, Nothing

All Is Fair In Love and War

A/n: Unfortunately, I am not JK Rowling. I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, and I'm not a billionaire. As much as this is to my displeasure, I hope you enjoy this little story. And God bless all the normal fans, which breakall of the stereotype.

(Whisper): And as a tid bit, this story is not associated with J.K.'s book. She has never claimed that any of this except what's been printed. This story was inspired when I first read _**Prisoner of Azkaban**_ (a very long, long time ago.) After 5, I came up with the idea of Amelia having a connection. Also, Holly Bell was never in any of J.K.'s stuff., read and you will find out why!

The age old question that life and battle could only answer. Is Life all fair in love and war? Some would agree if they never fought in any battles or had the women/man of their dreams. But some would disagree if they fought in war and their love had escaped them. There are many other circumstances, but for every person Albus Dumbledore knew, their lives could be summed up in this pondering question of the youth. He was rather old from an outsider's perspective; he fought many battles and loved many women, few who loved him back. Yet, the eighty-year old man knew one thing, nothing is fair. Leaning back in his wooden chair, Albus reflected upon the numerous pictures in front of him. They dozed wonderfully away. On the Headmaster's desk lay the Prophet the headlines gazed into his brain, _**Amelia Bones Found Dead!**_ No, nothing was fair. Several members of the Order stood around whispering. In the crowd Remus Lupin gazed towards a Headmaster's painting.

For Remus, nothing was fair; the Death of his best friends was mirror before him. One by one they died away in his memories. First it was Holly Bell, who died of the Curse; she took her own life to stop it. Then it was James and Lily who died defending Harry and everything that is right. Then it was Peter, even though he was alive, his friendship and being were as good as dead to Remus. Then it was Sirius, who died fighting his own cousin. Now it was Amelia, who died by taking it into her own hands, as she always did. Fair wasn't even a word to him. He of all of them should have died; the beast inside of him could kill anyone. He even had a time in school where the beast wanted to attack his friends. But it took James and Sirius to talk him out of it and let his soul take over. But now, there was no more James coming to the rescue. It was just Remus all by himself, just Remus alone with his memories.


End file.
